It Takes Two
by katetheboneslover
Summary: Brennan and Booth got married and had twins but for some reason got divorced and parted ways, each taking one twin. Years later, the twins who didn't know they had a twin find each other and decide to get their parents back together. R


**It Takes Two**

_Hey guys sorry for not updating my stories weekly. Believe me, I do not want to keep you hanging guys, but my education is my first priority. I've been preoccupied with competitions lately, but it's over now. I believe I'll be able to post the next chapters of LNBTPB and HHGHALH within this week… Okay enough about me….Well this story was supposed to be my very first fanfic ever but I decided not to post it but then again, in the end, I posted it but i totally have doubts on whether I should continue this…Please read and review….This is based from the Parent Trap movie…But I won't be using that entire movie's storyline for this fic…_

_ xoxoKATEoxox_

_Disclaimer: I own the twins (kinda) and nothing more…_

* * *

Booth stood at the front of the door. He was drenched from the rain. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were a mess. It was a cold, stormy night, yet Booth didn't seem to feel it. He was now numb from the cold but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to find his wife. He ran inside and looked sideways, desperately searching for her. He ran upstairs to check if she was still there and true enough, she was there.

His heart broke into million pieces by what he saw. The cabinets were all open and so are the drawers, clothes were on lying on the floor and everything was in disarray, and there was she, standing at the foot of their bed, with clothes in her hand. She was packing her and her child's clothes. She couldn't stand him any longer. Their marriage was a failure. It has always been. And now, she had enough of it and she was for the first time in a year, making the right decision. She wiped her tears away from her cheeks and put the clothes in the suitcase.

Booth didn't want her to leave so he approached her. By the time he was beside her, he held her arm.

"Bones, I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice trembling as he was now crying.

Tears again welled up in her eyes this time and she lost control of her emotions. She quickly removed Booth's grip in her arms, closed the suitcase, and turned around to face her soon to be ex-husband. She tried to regain her composure by wiping the cascading tears in her face but to no avail. She just stared at him intently as more and more tears fell from her clear, blue eyes.

"Bones, come on, don't be like that. Talk to me, please" he said as he bit his lip.

The silence between them was deafening. It was worse than the shouting and screaming during one of their daily fights. She eventually got tired of it and decided to speak once and for all.

She took a deep breath, and was at first reluctant, spoke, "I'm leaving you Booth."

Right after saying that, Temperance left Booth crying in the bedroom that they once shared. He couldn't bear to see what was happening. He wanted to collapse but he couldn't. He felt helpless. He wiped his tears and chased his wife.

He found her in the nursery, sitting at a chair next to the crib. She was looking at the peacefully sleeping girls before her. The twins were absolutely angels and she couldn't help herself watch them together for this may be the last time she'll ever see the both of them together. She sensed Booth's presence and stood up.

"To make the separation easier, we'll each take one of the girls." She said as she bent over and picked up one of her sleeping daughters, wrapped her in a pink blanket, and then walked away.

For Booth's part, it was torture. All he could do was watch Temperance and his young daughter get out of the door. It dawned upon him that everything was over but he didn't want to give up on their marriage. Before Temperance got out of the door, he chased her.

Temperance was almost outside when Booth caught up with her and hugged her. She didn't want to let go of him. His embrace was so tight that she could hardly breathe, and she was afraid that their daughter might be getting suffocated. She detached herself to Booth, picked up her umbrella and tried to hail a taxi. She was about to a taxi when Booth again grabbed her making her drop her umbrella. The next thing surprised Temperance, for without notice, Booth suddenly placed his cold lips on her in the rain! She definitely did not want to hold back the moment but she had to. For the past year, everything she did was wrong and now, she was about to make things right. She finally got a hold of herself and detached her lips from his. How could he do this to her? She knew that Booth knew that his kisses make her weak. It was the only thing that could make her vulnerable and once again, he used it on her.

"Enough!" she said as she pulled herself away from him and gave him a slap on his face.

"Please, Tempe, I love you. I do not want to lose you and our daughter. We can still save our marriage." He said, ignoring his face which was throbbing with pain due to the slap that he just received.

"Booth, please let me go." She said with her voice trembling. "What it there to save? Our marriage was over before it even started. It was a mistake. We both made a mistake and for once please Booth…"

She couldn't finish what she was saying for her voice was already failing her. She didn't have the guts to say it but she had to.

"Please let's do the right decision. Let us go. If you ever loved me, let me go."

That was all Booth needed to hear for him to finally realize that nothing could make her go back to him. He finally let go of her. He was helpless at the point. All he could do was watch her walk away in the rain with their daughter. He didn't even dare to stop her when she finally hailed one.

She finally opened the door and got in it. The taxi was about to sped off when she told the driver to wait. She opened the window of the taxi and said, "I'll just be sending you the divorce papers."

After that, the taxi sped off leaving Booth as he helplessly watched his wife and child disappear into the night.

* * *

_Okay, now that you've finished reading this, how about a review...I would totally love hearing your assessment in this story...Any comments...The fight scene was not exactly how married people fight, I think...I haven't been married so i wouldn't know how to write one..._


End file.
